the potter twins
by nikigrl-123
Summary: Hadrian and Harrison Potter are semi-Identical twins. On the night they're parents were murdered, one of them became the Boy-Who-Lived. The problem? they aren't telling which.
1. Chapter 1

_**OK, hi everyone! This is one of the challenges from ANGELbaby, so go to her profile (**__**.net/u/1147695/**__**) to see the other challenges. I am changing certain apperences, since it is necessary for the plot. This is only my second fic, so please don't flame me. Consructive critism: thank you, I need all the help I can get**_

_**Comments: yay! thank you for reading my fic! 3**_

_**Flames: if you hate the story that much, why are you reading it in the first place? **__**-_-**_

_**OK, on with the story!**_

_An old man stood on the curb. A small cat soon came from another direction. He nodded in acknowledgement to his newly found feline companion. "Minerva" he said. The cat then changed into a woman, who was not exactly young, but she was not old per say. "Dumbledore" she greeted him with a nod."Hagrid will be arriving soon" he told her_

_Just then a motorcycle could be heard, yet the road was clear. Said motorcycle came from the sky and landed near them. "Hagrid, you borrowed Sirius's bike?" asked Minerva, placing her head in her palm. "yeah, it was faster than the bus" He told her. "Do you have the child?" Dumbledore asked him. "Er.. yeah, but about that…" _

"_What happened?" Minerva asked, worry in her tone_

"_Oh, nothing bad happened, its just I don't know which is the-boy-who-lived. They both have the scar, but one of them got it from the after wave of the spell." He said, handing two children to Minerva. _

"_Lily always wanted to have twins" she said softly, taking both of the infants. They both had James's facial features, but they both had Lily's eyes. The one thing that made the infants different however, was their hair. One of them had red hair like Lily's, with raven streaks in it like James's. The other boy had mostly raven hair, with red streaks in it. Lily had told her after they were born that the one with mostly red hair had been named Hadrian, and the one with mostly black hair had been named Harrison. Dumbledore couldn't tell which one had gotten the scar first! It must have been a large after wave. "Oh, this is going to be a problem" Dumbledore stated._

The wretched Dursleys laughed at them when they drove off. It had been about 3 weeks since Hagrid had taken them out to get school had asked for platform 9 ¾ when they got to the station, and the worker had gotten angry at them, thinking they were playing a practical joke. But it seemed luck was on their side, because a woman had overheard them. This woman was Mrs. Weasly. "Oh, you two are here by yourselves? You must be going to Hogwarts if you want that platform" Mrs. Weasly informed them. They had nodded to say she was correct. She brought them over to three boys, who had luggage as well. A little girl was standing behind them. "Oh, twins! Hi there, I'm Fred Weasly, and this is my brother George!" said Fred grinning "You two are going to Hogwarts I take it?" George asked. "Hi, I'm Ron, and my sister Ginny is the one hiding behind George" said Ron. " Hi there" said Harrison, being the more outspoken one, " my name is Harrison Potter, and this is my brother Hadrian" he said, and Hadrian gave a small wave. The boys mouths dropped open. "Potter? As in the-boy-who-lived?"

" yeah, something like that"

" So which of you is Harry?"

The potter twins looked at each other. Harrison had a wicked grin on his face, and Hadrian gave a small smile. "I am" they said in unison.

"Addy, we're here" Harrison said poking his brother awake. "Huh?" said Hadrian, swatting at his brother's hand. "We're at the school, and my arm is falling asleep, so that means you are about to get up" Harrison replied, shoving his almost mirror image off of him.

Hadrian whistled in amazement at the sight of the school. And to think the Dursleys had laughed at them this morning when they had told them platform number. This place was a palace! Then a large man said for all the first years to come with him. The boys both recognized the man as Hagrid, the one who had given them their acceptance letters when the Dursleys had burned the originals and taken them shopping for school supples.

"Hey, Ris?" asked Hadrian

"yeah?"

"what did we just get ourselves into?"


	2. Chapter 2

"w-wow"

"Awesome"

The boys had just entered the grand hall with Ron and all the other first years. Hadrian was talking to a girl with curly brown hair, and Harrison and Ron were watching, wondering what in the world they were talking about using such big words. Well, Ron was thinking that. Harrison was ecstatic that Harrison was talking with someone other than him. 'well, this is a huge improvement! and look, he's not even stuttering!'

They went up onto the stage with everyone else, unsure of who exactly told them to.(A/N: ahh the consequences of not paying attention in class) Then one of the teachers brought out a very old looking (and falling apart) witches hat, that looked like part of a little kid's halloween costume. Then the hat started to sing! 'ok, this world is officially screwed up' thought Harrison. Hadrian looked curiosly at the hat. 'I wonder if it has a thought process, since it can talk. But then it would have a will of its own, and it seems cruel to only give something that may have hopes and dreams nothing but a mouth' (A/N we can see who is the smarter of the two already)

A teacher called out names. The boys were both caught up in their thoughts though, so they didn't notice this until until the teacher called out "Potter, Harrison" THe room was quiet when the students heard the name Potter. Harrison went over to the stool and sat down, as the teacher place the hat on his head. "hmmmm" the hat said "you are fiercely loyal to your brother, and would do anything for him" 'no really? people have guessed that by just looking at us genius' hadrian thought. Ron had told him that the hat read your thoughts right before he came up. "for you, I'd say I could put you in hufflepuff, but thats not a good fit for the other qualifications you possess. So, its between Slytherin and Gryfindor." Ron had told him about the houses too. There was no way that he was going to be in slytherin with that pest, Draco Malfoy. He had seen him when they were at diagon alley for school supplies. He had said awful things about people, and then said he should be his friend, right after he actually asked if Hadrian was mute. There was NO WAY he was going to be in that house. 'if you even think about putting me in slytherin, you sorry excuse for a halloween costume, I will tear you apart by the seams' "Spoken like a true GRYFINDOR!" the hat yelled the last word. The gryfindor table cheered as Harrison went to sit down. He looked up at Hardian, who was still on the stage, and gave him a thumbs up. hadrian nodded.

"Potter, Hadrian" the teacher called. Hadrian swallowed hard, and then sat down on the stool. The teacher placed the hat over his eyes. "my my, you and your brother are both so loyal to each other." 'well, we're the only ones we've ever had' Hadrian thought. "and you dont usually talk without your brother there, and the one person you did talk to is already in gryfindor. well, given the thoughts you gave about me, i would say you should be in ravenclaw. But, even if you dont know it, you are brave. Realize your true potential with GRYFINDOR!" once again, the hat yelled the last word. The gryfindor table clapped even louder. Hadrian sat down with his brother, Ron, and Hermione.

Dumbledore Clapped his hands. "Let the feast begin!"

OK, I'm sooooooooooooo freakin sorry for the long wait, thank u so much to everyone who reviewed. I had way too many finals, and I had to study or ... yeah, you get the picture. Im sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but it seemed like the PERFECT place for a chapter break...

so yeah, the next one will be longer.

Plz review, cuz the author alerts and favorite storys are nice, but a review gives me more to go on, and what you guys want to see. Thank you for sticking with the story!


End file.
